Vos Hunger Games
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Et si c'était vos Hunger Games ? Et si VOUS viviez dans un de ces districts, contraint tous les ans à participer à la Moisson ? Et si, cette année-là, c'était VOUS qui était choisi pour les Hunger Games ? Une expérience incroyable, car c'est VOUS qui allez écrire VOTRE histoire, VOUS qui allez faire les choix qui VOUS feront vaincre... ou mourir.
1. Prologue

Et si c'était vos Hunger Games ?

Et si VOUS viviez dans un de ces districts, contraint tous les ans à participer à la Moisson ? Et si, cette année-là, c'était VOUS qui était choisi pour les Hunger Games ? Une expérience incroyable, car c'est VOUS qui allez écrire VOTRE histoire, VOUS qui allez faire les choix qui VOUS feront vaincre... ou mourir.

Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

**Explications: **

Tu m'as comprise, cher lecteur, tu vas pouvoir essayer de rentrer dans la longue lignée des vainqueurs. Alors, autant te donner toutes les pistes pour gagner:

1 étape: Lis ces lignes attentivement !

2eme étape: Je vais te donner 24 profils de tributs ( ci-dessous ). Envoie-moi un review avec le numéro de ton tribut, accompagné de quelques lignes sur la personnalité et la description de ton personnage, ainsi que ses aptitudes ( car, à part le nom, le personnage c'est toi ! ) ainsi que les grandes lignes de toutes les étapes ( Moissons, entraînement, interview, jeux... ). Je me réserverez le droit d'adapter vos idées, peut-être que ton tribut mourra. ( PS: pour les étapes, commence uniquement par la Moisson, puis je te recontacterai pour la suite ).

Concernant l'organisation, un tribut ne peut pas être choisi deux fois. Sinon, je prendrai votre pseudo, comme BelaSerdaigle01 pour moi, et j'indiquerai le numéro du chapitre à côté. En bref, cela donnerait:

X chapitre 1

Y chapitre 1

Z chapitre 1

Y chapitre 2

Y chapitre 3...

Etc. Tout est compris ? Super, parce que tu vas pouvoir commencez !

**Les tributs:**

N°1: Willis Bluckerman, 17 ans, district 1 ( carrière ) CHOISI

N°2: Sunrise Shardeen, 17 ans, district 1 ( carrière ) CHOISIE

N°3: Dangerer Killd, 18 ans, district 2 ( carrière ) CHOISI

N°4: Gracy Herdorer, 16 ans, district 2 ( carrière ) CHOISIE

N°5: Crintopher Edgasser, 13 ans, district 3

N°6: Ashleen Huder, 17 ans, district 3 CHOISIE

N°7: Bran Ashelbi, 16 ans, district 4 ( carrière ) CHOISI

N°8: Kayleen Murdeson, 18 ans, district 4 ( carrière ) CHOISIE

N°9: Jalen Miraclee, 12 ans, district 5

N°10: Kelseen Mayflow, 15 ans, district 5 CHOISIE

N°11: Blaker Dimger, 18 ans, district 6

N°12: Baileen Justerson, 14 ans, district 6 CHOISIE

N°13: Conorr Fiden, 15 ans, district 7

N°14: Destinity Filger, 15 ans, district 7 CHOISIE

N°15: Kyle Rosteen, 17 ans, district 8

N°16: Sydneen Garden, 12 ans, district 8 CHOISIE

N°17: Caleb Tiordin, 14 ans, district 9

N°18: Hayleen Flower, 13 ans, district 9 CHOISIE

N°19: Hunter Gawthorne, 17 ans, district 10 CHOISI

N°20: Annïa Coleston, 16 ans, district 10 CHOISIE

N°21: Dylan Foreve, 18 ans, district 11 CHOISI

N°22: Kayla Sarbri, 15 ans, district 11 CHOISIE

N°23: Jamian Teresan, 16 ans, district 12

N°24: Sophiera Rosteen, 18 ans, district 12 CHOISIE

Choisis ! ( je sais les noms se ressemblent un peu ! ) Et n'oublie pas, c'est par review que tout se joue ! Et, si tu veux un tribut et que l'autre du district a déjà été choisi, lis bien le chapitre de l'autre afin de quand même coller à la réalité dans tes idées. Et, consulte bien les reviews avant de choisir, afin d'éviter de prendre un tribut déjà sélectionné, mais j'essayerai de prévenir.

Ah, et j'allais oublier ! Nous sommes aux 70eme Hunger Games, et l'arène sera une ville abandonnée, pas besoin de se creuser la tête à favoriser votre tribut. Car il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur !

BelaSerdaigle01


	2. mariadu83 chapitre 1 ( Gracy Herdorer )

mariadu83

Chapitre 1

Le soleil semblait jouer à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Comme si il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur de la Moisson, de ces gamins qu'on arrachait à leur famille. Bon, c'était vrai, dans le district 2, ce genre de drame ne se produisait pas très fréquemment, car il y avait presque toujours un ou une carrière de 18 ans pour se porter volontaire.

Gracy faisait partie des carrières, mais elle n'avait que 16 ans et ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'elle s'entraînait. Son père était un ancien vainqueur, et la pression qu'il lui mettait était insoutenable. Sa mère, elle, n'était jamais satisfaite de ce que Gracy pouvait faire. Elle la critiquait notamment sur son apparence passe-partout, tellement vulgaire ( la jeune fille était blonde pâle aux yeux bleu clair, qu'est-ce que c'était commun ! ) Mais Gracy était habituée, désormais.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu d'amie, personne pour lui serrer la main quand l'hôtesse s'avança sur l'estrade. Comme à chaque Moisson, Gracy s'imposa une revue mentale de ses capacités qui lui donneraient une chance... ou pas.

" Je suis bonne au couteau, je sais reconnaître quelques plantes et grimper aux arbres, je suis solitaire et m'allier aux autres carrières serait très difficile pour moi. J'ai un talent oratoire assez développé, c'est-à-dire que quand il le faut je sais trouver les mots, même si les grands discours ne serviraient pas à grand-chose dans une arène... Ah oui, je déteste tuer et j'espère jamais n'avoir à le faire ! "

Le petit film projeté se termina au moment où elle acheva sa liste mentale. Gracy fixa l'hôtesse qui lança un tonitruant: " Les dames d'abord ! " Elle se dirigea en vacillant sur ses immenses talons vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles, puis déclara " Oh, comme cela est excitant ! " tout en plongeant sa main dans la masse de papiers.

- Gracy Herdorer !

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle, la carrière moyenne de 16 ans, choisie ? Il n'y avait pas une autre carrière qui devait se porter volontaire ? Apparemment non, car Gracy monta sur l'estrade sans qu'aucun cri n'eusse fusé parmi la foule. Hébétée, la jeune fille chercha des yeux ses parents, mais ne les trouva pas.

Gracy ne retrouva ses esprits que quand il fallut serrer la main de l'autre. C'était Dangerer Killd, le meilleur des carrières de 18 ans. Avec lui, Gracy n'avait aucune chance de revenir par un autre moyen qu'une petite boîte de sapin...

Hôtel de Justice. La porte s'ouvrit sur les parents de Gracy. Celle-ci, absorbée par la contemplation du parquet, ne releva la tête que quand ils furent devant elle.

- Si tu ne reviens pas vivante de ses jeux, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder les autres vainqueurs en face. Tâche de t'en souvenir, et, pour une fois, pense un peu à l'honneur de notre famille ! déclara son père d'une voix froide.

- Oui, dit simplement Gracy.

- Ne nous fais pas honte, pour une fois, ajouta sa mère, méprisante.

- Oui, répéta Gracy en baissant la tête.

Lorsqu'elle la releva, ils étaient partis. Personne d'autre ne vint, et la jeune fille patienta de longues minutes. Enfin, un Pacificateur entra.

- Nous allons partir pour la gare, mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

La jeune fille obtempéra et le suivit dans une longue suite de corridors interminables jusqu'à une voiture où se trouvait déjà l'hôtesse. Gracy se rappela qu'elle s'appelait Flavia. Dangerer les suivait de près, lui aussi escorté par son escorte. En soupirant, Gracy se reconnecta totalement à la réalité et monta dans ce qu'elle baptisa: " La Voiture de Mort ".


	3. MeriemDjez chapitre 1 ( Kayleen Murdeson

MeriemDjez

Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là, le ciel était gris et la mer houleuse. Comme le cerveau de Kayleen. La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle (quoique qu'une sourde inquiétude se distillait dans ses veines ), de toute manière elle avait 18 ans, était une des meilleures carrières et allait se porter volontaire, mais elle avait peur pour Lian. Lian, c'était son petit frère de 12 ans, dont c'était la première Moisson. Le petit garçon n'était même pas carrière, il était bien trop sensible et timide. Kayleen adorait littéralement son frère. Elle, ce qui lui plaisait, c'était pourtant la mort, le danger, le sang. Elle maniait habilement le harpon et la lance, que son cousin pêcheur lui avait appris à manier, et surtout, elle était extrémement rapide. Courageuse et combative, elle était aussi charismatique et pouvait soulever des foules. Son gros problème, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dompter, c'était sa compassion pour les autres.

La jeune fille revint à la réalité, car il était temps pour elle pour se diriger vers les autres filles de 18 ans. Son coeur commença à battre plus vite quand l'hôtesse, Caïa, se dirigea vers le micro. A ce moment, elle se mit à douter. Devait-elle se porter volontaire ? Elle n'en avait plus aussi envie. Tuer des gens, même si elle aimait flirter avec la mort, lui paraissait insurmontable. " Je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre y aller, se promit-elle tout en se sentant lâche, sauf si c'est une enfant de 12 ans ".

" Les dames d'abord ! "

Ce cri enjoué la fit revenir à la réalité. Caïa se dirigeait vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles. Kayleen était la fille du maire, à qui elle resemblait d'ailleurs énormément ( brune aux yeux bleus comme la mer ), son nom n'était inscrit que 7 fois. Et, pourtant, elle avait un pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se révéla très très mauvais.

- Kayleen Murdeson !

Kayleen comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait devoir tuer, car les Hunger Games venaient de commencer.

OOOO

OOOOOOO

OOOO

Le maire venait de quitter la pièce des adieux, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Lian, fort heureusement épargné car pas sélectionné, pleurait également en quittant la pièce où Kayleen attendait. La porte se rouvrit soudain et laissa place à ses 3 plus proches amies, Harreen, Dailya et Fisheen. Dailya la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, elle avait toujours était sensible. Harreen et Fisheen, elles, se contentèrent de l'embrasser. Au moment de partir, Dailya glissa une bague en or autour du doigt de la jeune fille.

- Pour te protéger.

Et elle sortit. Kayleen, touchée, enfila la bague " Puisse-t-elle m'aider à revenir vivante. "

Un Pacificateur entra.

" Veuillez me suivre. "

Il la mena sur le perron de l'hôtel de justice, où les attendait une voiture. Caïa bavardait allègrement avec l'autre tribut, qui se contentait d'hocher la tête. Kayleen se rendit compte qu'elle ne se rappelait ni de son nom, ni de son âge. Elle se souvenait juste qu'il était carrière.

La jeune fille prit place dans la voiture, qui démarra pour la gare. A mi-chemin environ, on apercevait la mer, toujours aussi agitée. Les yeux rougies par des larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, Kayleen dit adieu à sa chère patrie.


	4. guim0veX5 chapitre 1 ( Kayla Sarbri )

guim0veX5

Chapitre 1

La Moisson était, malgré les tristes évènements qu'il annonçait, un jour de liesse dans le district 11. Un des seuls jours sans dur labeur dans les champs, cela devait se fêter ! Mais Kayla ne se préoccupait pas de cela. C'était la Moisson, et la jeune fille y participait encore cet année.

A 15 ans, Kayla en paraissait 13, car elle était petite et agile. Elle était cependant très belle, avec sa peau métissé, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses envoûtants yeux verts. Elle était assez discrète et timide, mais pouvait se montrer froide et calculatrice s'il le fallait. Et, si elle était choisie, Kayla mettrait tout en oeuvre pour rentrer chez elle. Sa persévérance lui était un réel atout au quotidien. Elle courait vite, savait se défendre dans un corps-à-corps, et maniait assez habilement le couteau. Et surtout, elle était observatrice. Le meilleur atout qu'on puisse avoir, du moins pour la jeune fille.

L'hôtesse, Julia, s'avança. Elle portait une ridicule perruque bouclée, de couleur bleue, et sa peau était... rouge. Comme d'habitude, Kayla éprouva une irrésistible envie de rire. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'allégresse. Lorsque le film habituel fut terminé, et que l'hôtesse leur eut souhaité un " Joyeux Hunger Games ! ", ce fut le moment de tirer au sort la fille qui représenterai le districtt 11. Kayla eu moins envie de rire en songeant aux 20 petits papiers portant son nom, là, dans cette boule de verre.

L'hôtesse plongea sa main gantée dans la boule, y farfouilla un peu, puis ses doigts se refermèrent sur une enveloppe. Elle se redirigea vers son micro, un sourire d'excitation plaqué aux lèvres, et déclara après quelques secondes:*

- Kayla Sarbri !

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais si, ça l'était, puisque tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. " Sois forte, s'exhorta-t-elle mentalement, ne t'effondre pas, ne pleure pas. Montre-toi forte et redoutable. Peut-être que quelqu'un prendra ta place. "

La jeune fille monta d'un pas lourd les marches jusqu'à l'estrade, puis dut donner son nom ( oui, c'était inutile ), son âge. Puis, elle chercha des yeux son petit frère et sa mère. Les deux étaient en larmes.

- Serrez-vous la main !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit l'autre tribut. Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main, puis deux Pacificateurs les encadrèrent jusqu'à la salle où ils feraient leurs adieux à leur famille. Personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour Kyala.

00000

000000

- Maman, chuchota Kayla à sa mère, femme brisée par le travail aux champs, je ne pourrai pas revenir.

- Dis au moins à ton frère que... tu peux vaincre, murmura la femme en l'enlaçant.

- Dilan, je te promet que je reviendrai, fit la jeune fille en dévisageant son frère avec tendresse.

- Tu le jures ? demanda le petit garçon en larmes.

- Oui.

- L'entretien est fini.

Un Pacificateur raccompagna la seule famille de Kyala, qui les regarda partir avec le sentiment qu'elle les voyait pour la dernière fois. Puis, tout se succéda très vite. On l'accompagna dans une voiture où se trouvé Julia. Puis le tribut masculin arriva, et la voiture s'ébranla pour la gare, qui était à 10 minutes de là.


	5. Retour d'Acide chapitre 1 ( Annïa Co)

Retour d'Acide

Chapitre 1

Annïa contempla pensivement la foule qui se massait déjà auprès de l'estrade. " De nouveaux Jeux, et un nouveau risque pour moi. Mon nom est déjà inscrit 6 fois. Remarquez, j'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des _tesserae_. "

La jeune fille se mêla à la foule et trouva assez facilement son amie de toujours, Mina. Elle avait déjà un stylo et du papier à la main. Car, tous les ans, le rituel entre les deux adolescentes consistait à écrire sa vie sur du papier, au cas où une d'elle serait choisie. Si c'était le cas, la sélectionnée donnerait son papier à son amie, qui le brulerait si elle mourrait.

Sans attendre, Annïa commença à écrire, Mina fit de même.

_Je m'appelle Annïa Coleston et j'ai 16 ans. Je vis au District 10 et je suis la fille d'un propriétaire d'un petit abattoir à l'ouest de mon district. C'est moi et mon meilleur ami, Lucian ( mon autre meilleure amie s'appelle Mina ) qui y travaillont tous les jours après les cours car mon père s'occupe de la gestion et ma mère ne supporte plus la vue du sang depuis que sa soeur, ma tante, s'est fait massacrer par un carrière aux Hunger Games. D'ailleurs, c'était ce carrière qui avait gagné. _

_Concernant mon physique, je suis de taille moyenne, j'ai la peau mate et des cheveux noirs très très frisés. Mina m'appelle son mouton depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai aussi des yeux particuliers, des yeux verts qui tirent sur l'or. Mon père dit que j'ai des yeux de chat. Je suis assez musclée car il faut bien maîtriser le bétail mais aussi agile pour éviter les coups. _

_Concernant ce qui se passerait si j'étais sélectionnée pour les Jeux, je sais où il faut frapper pour tuer. Je connais les points vitaux des hommes comme des bêtes. _

_Même si j'ai quelques amis, je ne suis pas très sociable et aurait du mal à me faire des alliés. Dans les combats à distance, je serais désavantagée car je vise mal, quelque soit l'arme. Au corps-à-corps je me débrouille très bien et un couteau serait mon arme idéale._

_Mes adversaires seront comme les animaux que je tue, alors... je les verrai comme des animaux apeurés et j'essaierai de ne pas trop penser à leur humanité quand je les tuerai. Je ferai tout pour rentrer chez moi, si j'étais choisie. _

- Fini ! lança Annïa en pliant mon papier et en le mettant dans ma poche.

- Moi aussi, répondit Mina.

A ce moment, l'hôtesse, Carnia, une parfaite citoyenne du Capitole, lança la diffusion d'un petit film " spécialement envoyé du Capitole ". C'était le même tous les ans. La jeune fille croisa alors le regard de Lucian, son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait au milieu des garçons de 16 ans. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire.

- Les dames d'abord !

L'hôtesse, le visage luisant d'excitation, plongea la main dans la boule des filles. Elle en retira un petit papier, et le coeur d'Annïa coeur se serra. Elle aggripa la main de Mina.

- Annïa Coleston !

Quoi ? Annïa sentit que son monde s'écroulait, mais elle resta digne, glissa son autobiographie écrite il y avait un peu plus de dix minutes et s'avança, sortit de la masse des filles et grimpa sur l'estrade.

000

Ses parents venaient de repartir. Sa mère s'était évanouie et son père la portait dans ses bras. Mina et Lucian arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

- Je le brûlerai, commença Mina en parlant du papier.

Les adieux furent, hélas, trop courts, et déjà Annïa dut se rendre dans une voiture pour la gare. L'hôtesse et le tribut masculin l'attendait. Annïa s'installa et la voiture démarra, emportant les dernières traces de l'enfance de la jeune fille.


	6. Pandora-Linchpin chapitre 1(Destinity F)

Pandora-Linchpin

Chapitre 1

Destinity détestait son prénom, encore plus en ce jour de Moisson. C'était sa mère qui l'avait choisi, en espérant qu'elle serait une fille idéale et en faisant référence au destin, à l'avenir. Malheureusement, Destinity ne l'était pas. A 15 ans, elle adorait rêvasser dans le Pré qui bordait le District 7, mais, avant, elle devait aller en cours puis couper du bois avec son père, qui, lui, n'attendait rien de spécial d'elle, pendant que sa soeur et sa mère s'occupait des tâches ménagères.

Destinity n'était pas très musclée, mais quand même assez pour couper du bois. Elle maniait la hache avec aisance. Elle n'était pas combative, assez "molle " mais si il fallait se défendre... Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Assez timide et parfois un peu farouche, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Destinity, si elle était choisie pour les Hunger Games, ferait tout pour rester en vie, car elle ne voulait pas que la pression que lui mettait sa mère retombe sur sa soeur. Elle était, malgré son manque de vivacité, assez réfléchie et mature. Elle pouvait mentir, se débrouiller avec un arc, mais uniquement sur des cibles fixes. Elle ne cherchait la compagnie uniquement des gens avec qui elle était en confiance, alors, si elle devait prendre des alliés, elle ne prendrait que des gens avec qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, pas du genre à lui planter un couteau dans le dos ou lui trancher la gorge pendant son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, l'hôtesse du district, Venia, allait maintenant tirer au sort la jeune fille qui partirait représenter le district 7 aux Hunger Games. Destinity avait du prendre des _tesserae_, son nom était inscrit 25 fois. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas trop inquiète, enfin si juste un peu... Parce qu'elle avait toujours réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet et, ce, malgré le nombre croissant d'enveloppes portant son nom.

- Destinity Filger !

La jeune fille crut que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Elle ? Celle qui avait certainement le moins de chance de survivre ? Et personne ne se portait volontaire tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches et serrait la main à Venia. Sa mère, visiblement très fière, souriait, mais son père et sa soeur ( qui n'avait que 11 ans ) paraissaient morts d'inquiétude et anéantis.

Les adieux à sa mère furent consistèrent en un vague " ne me fais pas honte " puis elle repartit. Son père et sa soeur lui firent un tas de promesses, et elle leur promit d'essayer de revenir. Puis quelques amis vinrent, et il fut temps de quitter cette salle de l'hôtel de justice. Escortée par un Pacificateur, Destinity fut menée de l'autre côté du bâtiment, où l'attendait une voiture où se trouvait déjà Venia. L'hôtesse rajustait son imposante perruque vert anis. Le tribut masculin du district se faisait les ongles, mais paraissait très nerveux. Destinity prit place, un peu intimidée, et la voiture démarra. Comme on était dans la ville principale du District, le voyage dura peu, et bientôt la gare apparut.


	7. Kentwell7 chapitre 1 ( Hunter Gawthorne)

Kentwell7

Chapitre 1

La Moisson. Ce funeste jour que tous, parents, enfants et proches, redoutaient.

Hunter, un jeune garçon de 17 ans, s'avança vers les guichets d'enregistrement. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser, que, cette année, peut-être... La panique menaçant de le submerger, il inspira un grand coup et se concentra sur sa vie, sur lui.

"_ Je m'appelle Hunter Gawthorne, j'ai 17 ans et je vis au Distrcit 10, le district du bétail. Je n'ai pas à tuer des animaux, moi je dois les garder. Cela m'a rendu fort physiquement et endurant, un véritable atout au quotidien, et peut-être si je suis choisi, dans les Jeux... J'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris pâle et la peau claire._

_Je suis rapide et agile, mais je ne sais pas manier d'armes. Je peux suivre une piste et tendre des pièges. Si des tributs tombent entre mes mains, je pense être capable de mettre fin à leurs jours. Enfin, rien ne dit que je vais être sélectionné, alors... Je ne suis pas très social ni très bavard, et, surtout, je suis claustrophobe. "_

- Votre doigt, s'il-vous-plait !

Le jeune homme tendit son doigt au Pacificateur qui en préleva un peu de sang puis rejoignit les garçons de son âge. La Moisson allait commencer, il était l'un des derniers.

Le film passa très vite, puis ce fut au tour de la fille d'être sélectionnée. L'hôtessse, Carnia, se dirigea vers la boule des filles. Elle souriait et son visage luisait d'excitation, comme qui les habitants du Capitole adoraient ces Jeux sanglants.

- Annïa Coleston !

Ce n'était pas une fille que Hunter connaissait, il en fut soulagé. Elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans, et avait des yeux très particuliers, des yeux de chat.

Puis Carnia se dirigea, cette fois, vers la boule des garçons.

- Voyons voir... Hunter Gawthorne !

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer. Il dut se battre pour rester digne et ne pas fondre en larmes. Il gravit l'estrade, serra la main d'Annïa et suivit l'hôtesse et les Pacificateurs à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice.

La grande soeur de Hunter, âgée de 20 a,s, le serra contre elle.

- Tu peux gagner, frérot, tu peux gagner, murmura-t-elle du ton de quelqu'un qui essaie de se convaincre soi-même.

Ses parents, bourrus mais affectueux, lui donnèrent une petite bourrade dans le dos, mais, très vite, le Pacificateur revint pour écourter les adieux et emmener Hunter dans la voiture qui le conduira à la gare. Il prit place à l'arrière, à côté de l'hôtesse qui bavardait allègrement avec le chauffeur, puis la fille, Annïa selon ses souvenirs, arriva et ils partirent. Hunter sentit encore une fois son coeur se serrer, mais encore une fois il resta digne. Tout serait filmé et retransmis, et la moindre trace de pleurs se verrait. La fille n'avait pas pleuré non plus et le jeune homme l'admira pour cela.


	8. Worz chapitre 1 ( Bran Ashelbi )

Worz

Chapitre 1

Bran Ashelbi adorait la Moisson. Oui, il l'adorait. Car les Hunger Games représentaient pour lui une chance de victoire, de reconnaissance. Car ils représentaient une chance d'échapper à sa mère qui buvait et l'ignorait, et, surtout, son père, qui le battait de puis ses 7 ans ( Bran en avait 16 ) et qui l'avait forcé à devenir carrière à la mort de sa soeur ( c'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé à le battre ), qui avait provoqué le fait que Bran ne craignait plus la douleur, ni la mort.

Bran était un beau garçon, si on exceptait ses innombrables bleus. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette, le sourire charmeur, une musculature développée, il faisait craquer nombre de jeunes filles. Son ami, Shark, lui aussi un carrière, le jalousait un peu pour cela.

Les deux garçons aimaient faire les 400 coups pour faire tourner en bourrique les Pacificateurs, pour se sentir plus vivants. Bran particulièrement, car, il n'avait plus aucune crainte concernant la douleur et la mort.

Cependant, ce que son père lui avait fait, et qu'il faisait encore, ne pouvait se réduire à ses conséquences. Si Bran était social et populaire, il pouvait également très méfiant et, dans ses moments de grand abandon, ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

Très vite, le jeune homme avait appris à se débrouiller avec un couteau ou ses poings. Il était imbattable en corps-à-corps et excellait également au lancer de javelot ou de lance.

Shark l'attendait déjà, derrière les guichets d'enregistrement. Bran le rejoignit, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, ils rentrèrent sagement dans le rang.

Sur ce, l'hôtesse arriva. Elle s'appelait Caïa et était parfaitement ridicule avec son look du Capitole. Elle attrapa le micro et annonça la diffusion du traditionnel film du Capitole. Shark et Bran ne le regardèrent pas, trop occupés à dévisager une jolie fille de 18 ans, une carrière aussi, d'après les souvenirs du jeune homme.

- Elle est trop canon, murmura Bran.

- Grave, répondit Shark.

L'hôtesse allait à présent annoncer la tribut féminine.

- Kayleen Murdeson !

La carrière qu'ils avaient repéré sortit de la masse des jeunes filles. Bran sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Elle était vraiment très jolie...

- Et maintenant, les garçons !

Caïa s'avança vers la boule des garçons, saisit un papier et lut:

- Bran Ashelbi !

Il était sélectionné ! Bran sentit une force invisible s'emparait de lui, le menant droit à l'estrade. Il était sélectionné ! Le seul bémol dans sa joie, était qu'il devrait combattre la jolie Kayleen, même si dans un premier temps ils s'allieraient avec les autres carrières...

OOOO

OOOO

Personne ne vint dire au revoir à Bran, à part Shark. Les deux garçons échangèrent une poignée de main, puis:

- Enerve bien les Pacificateurs pour moi, murmura Bran, ému.

- Compte sur moi, vieux frère.

Enfin vint le moment du départ pour la gare. Un Pacificateur emmena Bran à une voiture où se trouvait l'hôtesse, puis Kayleen, les yeux rougis, arriva et ils démarèrent. Bran se rendit compte que la vie lui semblait plus belle, car il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne reverrait jamais son père.


	9. Ellana of Rivendell chapitre 1(Sophiera

Ellana of Rivendell

Chapitre 1

Sophiera était une enfant de l'amour. Elle n'avait pas été désirée, et sa mère n'aimait pas son père, mais elle était là, et ses parents lui avaient toujours caché ça tout en l'élevant dans un foyer rempli d'amour. Ils étaient tous deux d'anciens vainqueurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était mentor. Son père entraînait cependant sa fille en cachette de sa mère, et, comme elle avait 18 ans, elle avait pris la décision de faire comme une carrière des districts 1, 2 et 4, c'est-à-dire se porter volontaire. Elle avait déjà une technique, qui consistait en rester passive, miser sur le camouflage et surprendre les autres quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Mais si les carrières faisaient une alliance, elle ne ferait pas le poids, elle en était convaincue. Ses armes de prédilection étaient l'épieu, la lance et le javelot, et elle savait à peu prés se servir d'un arc, même si elle n'était pas très très douée.

Côté physique, c'était une très jolie jeune femme avec de courts cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et des yeux gris. Elle était forte, ambitieuse, rapide, intelligente, attentive et entêtée.

La Moisson allait commencer. L'hôtesse, Effie Trinket, s'avança vers le micro. On projeta un petit film produit par le Capitole, puis tout alla très vite. Effie tira la jeune fille, et:

- Sophiera Rosteen !

La jeune fille s'avança calmement et gravit les marches de l'estrade. Cela l'arrangeait, finalement, de ne pas avoir à se porter volontaire. Tous savaient de qui elle était la fille, et, si elle s'était portée volontaire, tous l'auraient considérée comme une carrière méprisable. Elle ne voulait pas de cela, Sophiera, elle voulait juste gagner les Jeux et rentrer. Elle voulait être célèbre et égaler ses parents, bien qu'ils ne lui mettent pas vraiment la pression. Elle voulait prouver à tout Panem que le district 12 n'était pas forcément celui qui gagnait le moins, celui dont les tributs qui en sortaient étaient les plus faibles. Car ce n'était pas vrai, du moins dans le cas de Sophiera qui se sentait de taille à égaler un carrière.

OOO

OOOOO

Son père lui avait demandé son plan, sa mère avait discrètement essuyé ses larmes. Sophiera les avait embrassé tous les deux, les avaient serrés dans ses bras, et leur avait promis que le district 12 aurait un nouveau vainqueur, elle. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, tout simplement. Et puis un Pacificateur était entré et l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'arrière de l'Hôtel de justice où l'attendait une voiture, avec, à l'intérieur l'autre tribut du district 12 et l'exubérante Effie. Le chauffeur avait alors démarré.

Sophiera se demanda quand elle reviendrait. C'était une question absurde, car elle ne savait même pas si elle reviendrait. Mais bon, elle avait de bonnes chances. Elle avait même de très bonnes chances.


	10. majamaja chapitre 1 (Sunrise Shardeen )

majamaja

Chapitre 1

Sunrise soupira d'impatience. IL était presque 10h, et la Moisson ne semblait pas vouloir commencer. Elle serra son porte-bonheur, un pendentif avec un soleil accroché. Les pointes du soleil lui rentrèrent dans la main. Curieusement, cela l' lui rappela ce que disait son entraîneur:

" Pendant la Moisson, vous devez vous sentir vivants, savoir qui vous êtes... car peut-être que vous ne le saurez plus jamais. "

_Je m'appelle Sunrise Shardeen, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une carrière du district Un, je combats à la faux ou à l'épée. Je résiste parfaitement à la douleur et mourrir ne me fais pas peur. Enfin, si, un peu._

_Je suis logique, volontaire, sûre de moi, joyeuse et pétillante quand il le faut, sombre quand il le faut, déterminée. Il parait que je suis également orgueilleuse et un peu snob._

_Je ressemble énormément à ma mère: je suis grande et élancée, j'ai de longs cheveux blond vénitien au milieu du dos, ondulés et des yeux verts. Mais ma mère n'est pas là pour me le dire. _

_Elle avait survécu aux Hunger Games, mais des rebelles l'ont tuées dans un attentat. Ils ont été exécutés, mais ma mère est quand même partie. Aujourd'hui je marche dans ses traces car je vais me porter volontaire, comme elle à 17 ans. C'est une façon de l'honorer et d'honorer ma famille, car je compte bien gagner./_

Sunrise leva les yeux. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et l'hôtesse se dirigeait en se dandinant vers la boule des filles?

" Comme c'est l'usage, les dames d'abord ! "

" Vite, songea Sunrise. Elle fendit la foule et arriva dans la travée centrale.

- Je me porte volontaire !

L'hôtesse s'arrêta. Sunrise la rejoignit d'un pas vif sur l'estrade.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, ma petite ?

Sunrise détestait qu'on l'apelle ma petite.

- Sunrise Shardeen.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- Et bien, applaudissons bien fort miss Shardeen !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mais Sunrise s'en fichait. Elle pensait à sa mère. On disait qu'elle avait refusé de serrer la main de son partenaire, en disant " Chacun pour sa pomme "

- Willis, Sunrise, serrez-vous la main.

Ah, c'était Willis, un garçon de sa classe et de son groupe de carrière...

Il lui tendait la main, son visage était inexpressif.

- Non. Chacun pour sa pomme.

Willis reprit sa main et la dévisagea, sans doute surpris, mais son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

Quelqu'un cria: Sunset est revenue !

Sunrise sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Sunset, c'était sa mère.

- Euh, allons-y, bégaya l'hôtesse totalement dépassée par les évenements. Elle prit Sunrise par le coude, Willis par le poignet, et les poussa à l'intérieur.

LO

- Le président Snow t'en voudra peut-être. Sûrement, même. Si ta mère est morte, ma petite, c'est que Snow l'a voulu.

- Snow ne sera pas en face de moi avec un couteau dans l'arène, alors je m'en fiche.

- Tu te trompes lourdement. Il peut faire basculer tes jeux.

- Qu'il les fasse basculer, je gagnerai quand même.

- Alors, bonne chance.

Sunrise regarda sortir son entraîneur, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine, mais, son entraîneur venait de lui balancer en pleine figure ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre depuis tant d'années.

Un Pacificateur entra, il la conduisit dans une voiture, avec l'hôtesse et Willis.

Sunrise soupira et ferma les yeux.


	11. Ashley55 chapitre 1 ( Kelseen Mayflow )

Ashley55

Chapitre 1

Kelseen serra son frère, Eless, dans ses bras. C'était sa première Moisson, et il en tremblait d'angoisse.

- Tu ne peux pas être choisi. Tu verras, ça ne sera pas toi. Généralement, à 12 ans, on est pas choisi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Kelseen rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendait le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kels ? , demanda Mayra.

- Personne ne devrait être forcé de participer. C'est tellement...

- On sait, on sait. Mais on ne peut rien faire. Les gens ont peur, Kels, c'est là toute la différence, répondit Junera, sa jumelle.

- De plus, toi tu as une vraie chance si tu es choisie. Tu sais te battre avec une hache ou à main nue, grâce à ton père. En plus, on sait toutes que tu es tellement prête à tout pour vivre que tu tueras sans trop de problèmes... Alors que nous..., renchérit doucement Rosemarine.

- Je n'ai que 15 ans ! J'ai la vie devant moi ! Et vous aussi ! Et toutes les personnes sélectionnables !

- Kels... Tu es tellement...

- Trop gentille...

- Et trop ambitieuse aussi...

Kelseen, furieuse, se détourna et se fondit dans la foule. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre de protéger son frère ! Si seulement...

Une jolie fille d'environ 1,65m aux cheveux châtains, à la peau pale, et aux yeux verts profonds dans lequel baignait des larmes de rage la contemplait dans une flaque d'eau. Kelseen essuya d'un revers de la main les petites larmes prêtes à couler. A ce moment, la Moisson commença. Le ventre nouée, la jeune fille se détourna de son reflet.

- Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Comme toujours, je vous propose de visionner un petit film venu tout droit du Capitole !

Kelseen ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'oeil.

- Et maintenat, voici venu le tirage des...filles !

Elle ( Kelseen croyait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Julia ) se dirigea vers la grosse boule en verre.

- Et donc, la tribut féminine du District Cinq sera... Kelseen Mayflow !

Kelseen ne se sentit même pas angoissée. Complètement déconnectée de la réalité, elle grimpa d'un pas lourd sur l'estrade, se montrant volontairement forte, pour les autres tributs.

Elle tendit toute son âme vers son frère pendant le tirage des garçons, mais ce fut un autre, de 12 ans également, qui fut choisi. Son nom était Jalen Miraclee.

La jeune fille lui serra brièvement la main, se demandant combien de temps tiendrait ce pauvre petit.

LOLOLOLO

Les Mayflow, autrement dit les parents et les deux frères de Kelseen ( le cadet avait donc 9 ans ), pleuraient tandis que leur fille et soeur aînée tachait de retenir ses larmes, pour la caméra. Mais les adieux furent trop brefs. La jeune fille devait se rendre à la gare. Une dizaine de minutes après qu'on ait sorti sa famille, la jeune fille fut emmenée dans une petite voiture. Julia babillait allègrement. Quand au garçon, il avait pleuré et pleurait encore.

* * *

**Malheureusement, Ashley55, j'ai reçu ta review par mail uniquement et je ne la trouve pas sur le site. Donc, encore désolée, mais envoie-moi par PM tes idées pour le prochain chapitre !**


	12. rimaI chapitre 1 ( Ashleen Huder )

**Il y a un truc bizarre, c'est qu'il y a des gens avec Guest entre parenthèse derrière leur pseudo qui poste des reviews qui n'arrive que dans ma boîte mail ! Aucune trace sur le site ! Donc, impossible de leur donner une réponse... Donc, justement, une certaine Jay ( Guest ) m'a envoyé un review, et rima.I m'a envoyé un PM pour le même perso. Donc rima.I a été la première à me l'envoyer, donc je l'ai choisie, mais je tiens à dire à Jay ( sans avoir pu la prévenir du coup ) que je suis désolée et qu'il peut me renvoyer un review avec un autre perso. Désolée ! ( J'espère qu'elle lira ces lignes ! )**

* * *

rima.I

Chapitre 1

Ashleen prit son stylo et écrivit:

_Salut, Thorner_

_J'espère que le District Trois te plait toujours autant, toi qui vient du Onze. Quand à moi, je m'y plais bien aussi._

_Tu ne m'as jamais vue, c'est seulement grâce à un ami commun qu'on a été mis en contact, pour que je te donne des nouvelles de Panem, moi la résistante. Et toutes ces lettres sans parler de moi. Je suppose que la Moisson délie les langues. J'ai 17 ans, c'est mon avant-dernière Moisson, mais j'ai exactement 42 papiers à mon nom. Dans ma famille ( on est 6 ) je suis la seule obligée à prendre des tessarae. Normal, c'est moi l'aînée. Mes 3 frères ont respectivement 15, 14 et 12 ans, mais ils travaillent tous à l'usine où ils assemblent des pièces montées avec ma mère. Moi,j'y ai échappée grâce à ma vivacité d'esprit pour aller dans les expérimentations chimiques, avec mon père. Il nous battait, on était les victimes favorites des petits durs à l'école: tout ça jusqu'à ce que je me rebelle, i ans. J'ai appris à me servir de mes poings et de mes pieds, et, j'ai appris la fabrication d'armes chimiques. J'ai rejoint un groupe de rebelles. La ville, c'est devenu mon terrain de jeu. Le Capitole, si on m'y larguait, je le ferai tomber. Il parait que je suis assez intelligente, surtout pour mon âge. Sinon, je suis aussi sensible, brave, téméraire, intrépide, toujours en colère, observatrice, agressive, sèche, solitaire, silencieuse, renfermée sur moi-même. Côté physique, je suis... normale. Taille, poids, beauté moyenne. Cheveux bruns ternes en queue de cheval haute, yeux noisette, passe-partout, assez fine et élancée._

_Peut-être qu'on ne se récrira jamais, (auquel cas on te donnera un autre correspondant )_

_J'espère que tu pourras bientôt sortir et vivre, tout simplement_

_Ashleen_

Elle cacheta sa lettre, et sortit. Elle emprunta une ruelle, glissa la lettre sous la porte de leur ami commun qui servait d'intermédiaire, et se dirigea vers la grand-place.

La Moisson allait commencer. Ashleen s'inscrivit à la hâte et attendit, anonyme dans la foule dense. L'hôtesse fit son bla-bla habituel, annonça qu'en vertu de la galanterie les filles passaient d'abord...

- Ashleen Huder !

Ashleen étouffa un rire incrécule. " Attendez, c'est moi, là ? pensa-t-elle.

Mais c'était elle. Le visage grave, fermé, elle fendit la foule, grimpa sur l'estrade. Tout son être était en apnée. Tout ce qu'elle retint du garçon, c'est qu'il avait 13 ans, et que ce n'était pas un de ses frères.

A l'hôtel de ville, toute sa famille sauf son père vint. Elle les embrassa tous; mais elle était distante, elle se projetait déjà dans l'arène. Après tout, c'était dans une semaine...

On la conduisit dans une voiture, elle contempla pensivement le paysage, l'esprit vide.


	13. celia123 chapitre 1 ( Hayleen Flower )

celia123

Chapitre 1

Hayleen considéra son reflet dans le miroir. Une fille de 13 ans qui en parait 11 tellement elle est fluette. Ca s'est sûre que, pour être agile, elle l'était. Mais elle n'avait pas de muscles. Ses cheveux blond pâle pendaient dans son dos, un peu secs, un peu raides. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'un éclat triste. Elle avait revêtu, pour la Moisson, une robe vert pomme, toute simple. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse avoir, sa mère et elle étaient si pauvres ! La jeune fille n'avait plus de père, et se contentait de survivre, avec sa mère. Les _tesserae _étaient une opportunité inestimable. Elle avait ainsi 6 papiers à son nom, c'était encore peu. Elle avait à peu près autant de chance d'être choisie qu'une fille riche de 16 ans. Rien de bien folichon, mais c'était mieux que plus de 50 papiers !

Hayleen sortit de sa chambre, de la maison et gagna bien vite la grand-place. Sa mère, l'y attendait. Elle avait emporté son ouvrage de couture, histoire de s'avancer et d'avoir de quoi manger, le soir. Hayleen se fit enregistrer et se dirigea vers elle. Mais un Pacificateur la repoussa vers les autres filles, car la Moisson allait commencer. La jeune fille se fondit dans la masse. Elle prit place entre deux filles de sa classe, qui se contentèrent de l'ignorer. Hayleen n'avait pas d'amis.

Le film commença, puis l'hôtesse, Vulnia, se dirigea vers la boule des filles. Elle fouilla un peu, essayant d'atteindre les papiers fraichement mélangés qui se trouvaient un peu en-dessous, en saisit un, le reposa, fouilla encore, en prit un autre qu'elle sortit de la boule et déplia.

- Hayleen Flower !

Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Quelqu'un se porterait volontaire. C'était obligé. Mais, tandis qu'elle escaladait une à une les marches, puis quand elle répondit aux questions de Vulnia, rien ne vint. On tira le garçon, il avait juste un an de plus qu'elle. Ils se serrèrent la main, on les emmena à l'intérieur pour leurs adieux.

Sa mère vint. Elle était en larmes, mais tâcha de la rassurer. ( Tu es petite, tu peux aisément te camoufler )

Puis elle fut seule. Le salon était beau, mais Hayleen s'en fichait. Elle essuyait ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en masse. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés quand le Pacificateur qui l'avait empêché de voir sa mère avant la Moisson vint la chercher pour la conduire à la voiture qui l'emmenerait à la gare. Il avait l'air un peu coupable quand il lui ouvrit une portière. Le garçon arriva quelques instants plus tard, Vulnia ordonna de démarrer et ils partirent.

Au fond de son coeur, Hayleen savait* qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

* ( ou croyait savoir héhéhé, elle aussi a sa chance )


	14. Rose Odair chapitre 1 ( Dangerer Killd )

Rose Odair

Chapitre 1

Le Monstre se fraya un passage parmi la foule. On s'écartait sur son passage, ce qui rendait sa progression plus aisée. Il était prêt. Ces Hunger Games serait sa victoire. Déjà, il se ferait un plaisir de tuer sa compagne de district, pour montrer qu'il haïssait son lieu de naissance. Mais, ça, ce serait le grand final. Avant, beaucoup d'autres périraient. La vie est dure, seuls les plus forts survivent. C'était le principe, l'essence même des Hunger Games, voilà pourquoi Dangerer était certain de pouvoir les gagner.

Très grand et très musclé, cheveux noirs et yeux marron. Il impressionnait déjà par sa colossale stature d'athlète. Mais, le pire, était son visage déformé, marqué à jamais par les expériences qu'on lui avait fait subir. Ses yeux étaient tout petits, enfoncés dans leur orbite. Son nez était épaté, et n'était pas au milieu de sa figure. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fente rosâtre, et le reste de son visage était parcouru de cicatrices.

Dangerer était un orphelin, donc on l'avait pris pour des expérimentations avant de l'envoyer au Centre d'entraînement. Il avait déjà tué deux de ses camarades, parce qu'il s'énervait vite et que c'était une machine à tuer.

La première fois, il avait 14 ans, ils'entraînait à la hache. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bien viser, parce qu'on venait de lui faire subir une opération et qu'il n'était totalement remis. Un jeune garçon de son âge s'était moqué, et la hache lui avait fracassé le crâne.

La seconde, il avait 16 ans, il s'était battu en combat à main nue pour une évaluation et avait brisé la nuque de son adversaire. On en avait conclu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sa force, mais Dangerer avait tout prémédité, il voulait dévoiler un pan de sa nature. Ses meilleures armes étaient ses mains.

Il se retourna. Elodie, celle qui s'était occupé de lui à l'orphelinat, se tenait dans la foule. Un instant, Dangerer voulut courir se jeter dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. Parce qu'il était Dangerer Killd et que SA Moisson venait de commencer.

- Gracy Herdorer !

Dangerer la connaissait de vue seulement, mais il savait qu'elle était une carrière assez moyenne, fille d'anciens vainqueurs qui s'étaient reconvertis dans les expérimentations médicales. On n'aurait pu rêver mieux, puisque c'était Mr Herdorer qui avait ordonné toutes ces souffrances, ces défigurations.

- Je me porte volontaire !

Il grimpa sur l'estrade, montrant là sa détermination. Il se borna à serrer la main à Gracy, mais son regard déterminé signifié " Je vais gagner ".

L

Elodie venait de partir. Dangerer savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Pas grave. On allait venir le chercher, et il irait à la gare. Flavia, l'hôtesse, était, il le savait, horrifié par son faciès hideux, il se ferait un plaisir de l'effrayer. Et pour la Parade, le thème était tout choisi " la Belle et la Bête ".

On vint le chercher pour le conduire à la voiture. La fille était déjà là. Ils étaient prêts à partir, mais seul une personne reviendrait. Et Dangerer était déterminé à ce que ce soit lui.


	15. Jay chapitre 1 ( Baileen Justerson )

**Bon, on va être clair ! Je ne peux généralement pas poster en semaine, donc mettre à jour la page indiquant les personnages choisis. Cependant, il reste deux tributs féminins: celle du Six ET celle du Huit ! Donc, s'il-vous-plait, arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon, ça sert à rien. En plus, il reste HUIT garçons ! Faut arrêter là ! **

**Donc Jay a raison, c'est lui qui a posté en prems. Désolée, Aidan-D, mais, si tu veux le dernier tribut féminin, dépêche avant de te faire griller. **

**C'était la petite mise au point du matin, par BelaSerdaigle01 **

* * *

Jay

Chapitre 1

C'était fini. Baileen allait participer aux Hunger Games. En grimpant sur l'estrade, elle se rappela tout. Elle cracha sur l'hôtesse. On la traîna à l'intérieur, elle fit enfermée dans une petite pièce. Sa bande entière avait été bouclée dans cet endroit, personne ne viendrait. C'était le moment. Elle devait cacher sa vie quelque part, qu'on s'en souvienne, qu'elle donne espoir à tous les tributs qui viendraient après elle.

_Je m'appelle Baileen Justerson et j'ai 14 ans. je suis le tribut féminin du district Six aux 70eme Hunger Games. Je suis grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, aux grands yeux gris argentés, à la peau pâle. _

_Je suis orpheline. A ce qu'il parait mes parents ont été assassiné pour provocation et incitation à la révolte, par le Capitole. Alors, je déteste tout ce qui y touche. Je suis rebelle. J'ai une bande, et on fait tourner en bourrique les Pacificateurs, ces chiens du Capitole. On s'est fait fouetté pas mal de fois. Tout le monde nous adore, parce qu'on vole aux Pacificateurs pour donner aux pauvres. Je suis agile, souple, et un de mes amis m'a appris à me battre et lancer avec un couteau._

_Pourquoi je suis ici ? Hier, ma meilleure amie s'est fait attrapée. Un pacificateur l'a entraîné dans une ruelle sombre et l'a violée. Ou plutôt, a tenté, car mon couteau s'est fiché dans ses omoplates. Il est mort trois heures plus tard. Je pensai qu'ils allaient me tuer mais non. Ils ont fait pire._

_L'hôtesse a déclaré: En vertu d'une missive venant des plus hautes sphères du Capitole, le tribut féminin du District Six et d'ores et déjà désignée. Baileen Justerson !_

_Le garçon a été désigné normalement, lui. Après j'ai craché sur l'hôtesse et me voilà. Je crois qu'il a 18 ans._

_Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Sans doute pas. Après tout, le Capitole veut ma mort. Donc, je crois que je ne reverrai jamais ce district. _

_Adieu_

Baileen roula le papier et le coinça entre les coussin et la structure du canapé. Indétectable. Puis elle se prépara à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. Effectivement, elle eut droit à toute une escouade et on la menotta. Mais Baileen aima le contact froid du métal sur sa peau, parce qu'elle se sentait vivante. On les lui retira juste avant de sortir. La voiture était déjà là, avec à l'intérieur l'hôtesse et le garçon. Celle-ci semblait encore scandalisée et, lorsque Baileen prit place, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres. La jeune fille éclata de rire et regarda le garçon. Il souriait doucement, discrètement.


	16. Barbara 51 chapitre 1 ( Willis Bluckerm)

Barbara 51

Chapitre 1

Willis chercha du regard sa soeur. La foule les avait séparés, or Willis détestait être séparé de sa jumelle. C'était sa moitié, son reflet dans le miroir, son amie et en même temps son amante, sa mère et en même temps sa fille, c'était sa soeur. Son unique soeur.

Pourtant, il avait décidé de se porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games. Pour la gloire. Et puis, du haut de ses 17 ans, il était l'un des plus forts. Il pouvait gagner, il le savait. Il espérait juste que les autres carrières ne soient pas trop coriaces, histoire de rentrer rapidement, histoire de revoir sa jumelle au plus vite. Il savait qu'elle serait bouleversée quand elle l'apprendrait, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire. Et, pourtant, ça serait presque pire pour elle de l'apprendre, comme ça, brutalement, mais c'était trop tard.

- Willis !

Elle venait vers lui comme une déesse. Ruby. Elle était très grande, comme son frère ( il faisait tous deux 1m85), cheveux noirs, yeux gris, très musclée. Exactement comme lui, mais en version féminine. Arrogante, comme lui. Sarcastique, comme lui. Mais ce n'était qu'apparence, et en présence l'un et l'autre leurs masques tombaient.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! Si tu savais comme j'ai peur...

- Tu es une carrière !

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Si nous étions choisi tous les deux...

- Sunrise Shardeen va sans doute se porter volontaire. Je l'ai entendu le dire à une de ses amies. Son entraîneur est d'accord.

- Et en garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ah.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'un Pacificateur les force à gagner leurs sections respectives. On allait tirer les femmes.

- Je me porte volontaire !

C'était effectivement Sunrise Shardeen. Ce n'était pas vraiment une amie de Willis, car sa soeur accaparait toute son attention, mais il l'aimait bien.

- Et bien, applaudissons bien fort miss Shardeen ! Et maintenant, aux garçons !

- Je me porte volontaire !

Willis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Impassible, arrogant, comme il devait l'être. Sa soeur resta de glace, mais Willis la vit se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

- Willis, Sunrise, serrez-vous la main.

Willis tendit sa main machinalement, mais Sunrise déclara d'une voix claire et forte:

- Non. Chacun pour sa pomme.

Pas étonnant, songea Willis. Il ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, obnubilé par sa soeur.

OOO

- Tu es fou !

Ruby criait, en larmes.

- Je sais me battre à main nue, à la hache, au couteau et avec bien d'autres armes. J'ai la carrure d'un gagnant, Ruby. Comme toi si tu t'étais portée volontaire. C'est de famille. Et puis, c'est une opportunité inestimable pour notre famille. Regarde Maman. Perdre Papa l'a perdue. On n'est pas pauvre, mais on l'est plus que la moyenne du district. C'est l'occasion de redresser la barre.

- Mais je ne veux pas de perdre ! Tu es tout pour moi, Willis, tu es tout !

- Toi aussi, soeurette. Mais là...

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait un peu moins, maintenant.

- Je te jure sur mon honneur que je reviendrais. Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je te jure sur le District que je reviendrais.

Un Pacificateur vint. Sans ménagement, il écarta Ruby.

- Le temps est écoulé.

Ruby partit, sans se retourner, mais quelque chose tomba de sa poche. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Le Pacificateur la suivit, et Willis ramassa l'objet. C'était un pendentif incrusté d'un rubis. Quand on l'ouvrait, il y avait deux mèches de cheveux noires et un portrait de nous deux quand nous avions 14 ans.

Le Pacificateur revint et le conduisit à la voiture. Les Hunger Games pouvaient commencer.


	17. Aidan-D chapitre 1 ( Sydneen Garden )

Aidan-D

Chapitre 1

La Moisson est le pire jour de l'année, quelque soit le contexte, la météo... Dans le district Huit comme dans les autres. Voilà ce que pensait Sydneen Garden, 12 ans. C'était sa première Moisson, mais elle avait déjà expérimenté toute son horreur. Il y avait 2 ans de cela, sa cousine avait été choisie à l'âge de 15 ans. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Cependant, Sydneen n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre des _tesserae_, son père étant le maire. Mais, si par hasard elle était choisie, elle affronterait son destin.

Sydneen n'avait pas le profil d'une enfant de 12 ans: bien plus mûre, bien plus sage. Elle était petite et fine, avec un visage très joli mais discret. Ses traits fins et ce visage arrondi la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. De grands yeux bleus et des cheveux longs, ondulés et blonds renforçaient cette impression qu'elle pouvait à toute moment se briser en mille morceaux. Après des cours de danse en intensif, elle était souple et agile.

Discrète, calme et très simple, elle était adorée par les habitants du district autant qu'ils détestaient son père. C'était une jeune fille généreuse, au coeur d'or alors qu'il était un maire tyrannique et cruel , et sa fille elle-même ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé un gramme d'attention, elle en était devenue renfermée et indépendante. Seule sa vision du monde l'a fait tenir.

Car elle voyait le monde à sa manière. Elle voyait le bon côté des choses, elle tentait de se croire immortelle. Elle adorait la poésie, la littérature... Elle lisait et écrivait, connaissait des proverbes ( son préféré était " L'amour est le plus fort sentiment , ce qui le rend aussi le plus dangereux ").

Sydneen portait un tutu au tissu rose, un tutu long et soyeux, vaporeux. Elle prenait garde de ne pas le salir, car c'était le costume de son dernier gala. La danse était un art rare, hérité " d'avant ". Et Sydneen était fière d'être une des garantes d'un héritage rare et précieux.

La Moisson venait de commencer, le film se terminait. L'appréhension était à son comble.

- Sydneen Garden !

Sydneen ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait aucune chance, si ils voulaient qu'elle joue dans leurs règles ils allaient se tromper lourdement. L'entraide entre tributs, voilà ce qu'elle rêvait de produire. Acceptant son destin, elle monta sur l'estrade.

- Quelle âge as-tu, ma petite ?

- 12 ans.

- Souhaiterais-tu dire un mot ?

Sydneen prit le micro:

- Je suis juste fière d'offrir ma vie à une personne qui le méritait bien.

L'hôtesse applaudit.

LL

Sydneen regardait la pluie tomber quand sa famille entra. Pas son père, soi-disant trop occupé, ni sa mère, clouée au lit à cause de sa maladie ( elle était si fragile qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever, et cela durait depuis presque 3 ans ), mais son oncle, sa tante et son cousin de 14 ans. Ils l'embrassèrent. Sydneen était triste aussi, mais pour eux surtout, car ils voyaient partir dans ces Jeux une autre personne qu'ils aimaient, après leur fille/soeur. Les adieux furent néanmoins trop courts. Juste avant que le Pacificateur les fassent sortir, son cousin donna à la jeune fille une plume passée sur un fil. Il lui accrocha, en expliquant qu'il avait appartenu à sa soeur. Sydneen le remercia, puis un autre Pacificateur l'emmena à son tour dans une belle voiture. Le garçon et l'hôtesse l'attendaient. Sydneen prit place et ferma les yeux.


	18. toinec chapitre 1 ( Dylan Foreve )

toinec

Chapitre 1

Dylan secoua sa soeur ( qui avait 16 ans ) et son frère ( qui avait 13 ans ). La Moisson commençait dans moins d'une heure.

- Levez-vous, et dépêchez ! Faut qu'j'aille bosser, après cette fichue Moisson !

- Mais c'est férié... marmonna son jeune frère, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Pas pour moi ! J'ai des tas de choses à faire, pour préparer ne serait-ce que le repas de ce soir !

Les parents de Dylan étaient morts il y avait 3 ans de cela, dans un tragique accident. L'entrepôt dans lequel ils entreposaient des cageots de pommes avait pris feu. Dylan avait alors arrêté l'école, pour travailler dans les champs. Il n'avait pas de tâche précise, il venait et on lui ordonnait de faire ce dont on avait besoin. Lorsqu'il rentrait, tard le soir, il préparait le repas avec les maigres provisions qu'il avait pu acheter, et, une fois, son frère et sa soeur couchés, il s'entraînait à manier le couteau ( au cas où il partirait pour les jeux ). Car Dylan prenait des _tessarae_. *

Il paraissait toujours sourire, mais il n'était sincère qu'avec la famille qui lui restait. Vicieux, déterminé, très bon acteur, fort, vif, précis, telles étaient ses qualités ( ou défauts ).

Dylan était un jeune très musclé, aux cheveux bruns, à la peau et aux yeux noirs. Il faisait dans les 20 ans, bien qu'il en ait 18, à cause de sa barbe notamment.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait la section des garçons de 18 ans, Dylan se mit à penser à l'après. Comme il ne serait plus éligible, sa soeur prendrait les _tessarae _à sa place.

- Kayla Sarbri !

Tiens, la fille venait d'être choisie. Elle avait 15 ans mais en faisait moins.

- Et lmaintenant, les garçons ! Dylan Foreve !

Le sort n'avait pas été favorable.

LOLOLI

Sarah, tu prendras les _tessarae_. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir quitter l'école et travailler aux champs. TU n'as pas le choix. Et toi, Luce, bosse bien à l'école, ptêt qu't'auras un meilleur avenir que nous deux. Géreur de récoltes, par exemple.

- D'accord.

- D'accord.

- Venez, là, vous deux, que je vous embrasse.

Dylan fondit en larmes en les serrant. PLus il paraîtrsè faible, plus il survivrai longtemps.

Un Pacificateur entra, il les sépara tous les trois.

- Tu reviendras ptet, Dylan, hurla Sarah tandis qu'on les emmenait à l'extérieur de la petite pièce où se trouvait leur frère.

Lorsqu'un Pacificateur vint le chercher, il le suivit, et entra dans une petite voiture où se trouvait l'hôtesse et la dénommée Kayla. La voiture démarra et Dylan dit adieu à son district.


End file.
